swissradiofandomcom-20200215-history
Opera time table W24/2015
Actual events * Network reconstruction and construction works of the Zumikerstrasse. Construction will start on 8 Dec 2013 and completed in the springtime of 2015. There may be interruptions of the broadcasting of swissradio Opera. Opera time table 08.06.2015 - Monday/Montag 00:58 Riccardo Zandonai - Francesca da Rimini (1976) Gala (I) 02:56 Alberto Franchetti - Cristoforo Colombo (1991) Koch (I) 05:35 Pietro Mascagni - Iris (1962) Conductor: Fulvio Vernizzi (1962) (I) 07:52 Pietro Mascagni - I Rantzau (1992) Fonè (I) - 1st recording 09:38 Karol Maciej Szymanowski - Król Roger (King Roger, Opus 46) (1993) Marco Polo (PL) 11:01 Leoš Janáček - Jenufa (1986) BIS (CS) 13:04 Antonín Dvořák - Rusalka (1997) Brilliant (CS) 15:22 Bedřich Smetana - Libuse (1995) Supraphon (CS) 17:53 Lauro Rossi - Cleopatra (?) Naxos (I) 19:38 Saverio Mercadante - Virginia (2008) Opera Rara (I) - 1st recording 22:14 Giacomo Meyerbeer - Margherita d'Anjou (2003) Opera Rara (I) 09.06.2015 - Tuesday/Dienstag 00:55 Giacomo Meyerbeer - Semiramide (2006) Dynamic (I) 03:29 Gioachino Rossini - Torvaldo e Dorliska (2006) Dynamic (I) 06:00 Gioachino Rossini - Demetrio e Polibio (1992) Dynamic (I) - 1st recording 07:58 Giovanni Pacini - Medea (1993) Agorà Musica (I) - 1st recording 09:56 Otto Nicolai - Il Templario (2008) CPO (I) 12:25 Simon Mayr - Ginevra di Scozia (2001) Opera Rara (I) 15:19 Joseph Schuster - Demofoonte (2001) DHM (I) - 1st recording 17:38 François-André Danican Philidor - Tom Jones (2006) Dynamic (F) - 1st recording 19:52 Antonio Sacchini - Oedipe à Colone (2004) Dynamic (F) - 1st recording 21:24 J-J Cassanéa de Mondonville - Les fêtes de Paphos (1996) Éditions de l'Oiseau-Lyre (F) - 1st recording 10.06.2015 - Wednesday/Mittwoch 00:11 Jean-Marie Leclair - Scylla et Glaucus (1986) Warner-Erato (F) 03:01 Jean-Philippe Rameau - Les Indes galantes (1990) Harmonia Mundi (F) 06:14 Domènec Terradellas - Artaserse (2008) RCOC Records (I) - 1st recording 09:47 Leonardo Vinci - Artaserse (2012) Virgin Classics (I) 12:54 Alessandro Scarlatti - Griselda (2000) Harmonia Mundi (I) - 1st recording 15:55 Heinrich Ignaz Franz Biber von Bibern - Arminio (1994) CPO (I) 19:13 Johann Georg Conradi - Ariadne (2004) CPO (D) 22:08 Michelangelo Falvetti - Il diluvio universale (2010) Abronay (I) 23:12 Henry Purcell - The Fairy Queen (1970) Decca (E) 11.06.2015 - Thursday/Donnerstag 00:48 Henry Purcell - King Arthur (1976) Harmonia Mundi (E) 02:26 Antonio Sartorio - Giulio Cesare in Egitto (2004) La Cetra (I) 05:00 Francesco Cavalli - La Rosinda (2011) Ludi Musici (I) - 1st recording 07:48 Francesco Cavalli - Il Giasone (1988) Harmonia Mundi (I) 11:41 Luigi Rossi - Orfeo (1990) Harmonia Mundi (I) - 1st recording 15:20 Claudio Monteverdi - L'incoronazione di Poppea (1988) Nuova Era (I) 19:14 Claudio Monteverdi - Il ballo delle ingrate (1993) Nuova Era (I) 20:05 Jacopo Peri - Euridice (1993) Maguelone (I) 21:33 Stefano Landi - La morte d'Orfeo (2006) Zig Zag Territoires (I) 12.06.2015 - Friday/Freitag 00:04 Francesca Caccini - La liberazione di Ruggiero dall'isola d'Alcina (1996) Pro Musica Camerata (I) 01:21 Antonio Cesti - Orontea (1982) Harmonia Mundi (I) 04:26 Francesco Cavalli - Ercole Amante (1980) Erato (I) - 1st recording 07:09 Francesco Cavalli - L'Artemisia (2010) Glossa (I) 09:37 Jean-Baptiste Lully - Thésée (2006) CPO (F) 12:30 Jean-Baptiste Lully - Armide (1992) Harmonia Mundi (F) 15:06 Marc-Antoine Charpentier - Médée (1984) Harmonia Mundi (F) 18:08 Marin Marais - Alcyone (1990) Warner-Erato (F) - 1st recording 20:42 Tomás de Torrejón y Velasco - La Púrpura de la Rosa (1997) DHM (ES) 22:58 Domenico Zipoli & Unknown Bolivian Composer - San Ignacio (1996) K617 (ES) 23:43 Antonio de Literes - Júpiter y Semele (2003) Harmonia Mundi (ES) 13.06.2015 - Saturday/Samstag 01:21 Domènec Terradellas - Sesostri (2010) RCOC Records (I) - 1st recording 04:54 Domenico Scarlatti - Tetide in Sciro (1965) Sarx Records (I) 07:28 George Frideric Handel - Floridante (2005) Archiv Pro (I) - 1st recording 10:11 George Frideric Handel - Poro, Ré dell'Indie (1994) Opus 111 (I) 12:58 George Frideric Handel - Rinaldo (2002) Harmonia Mundi (I) 16:10 Carl Heinrich Graun - Montezuma (1992) Capriccio (I) 18:27 Domènec Terradellas - Artaserse (2008) RCOC Records (I) - 1st recording 21:25 Tommaso Traetta - Antigona (1997) Decca (I) - 1st recording 14.06.2015 - Sunday/Sonntag 00:04 Johann Adolph Hasse - Cleofide (1986) Capriccio (I) 03:54 Johann Christian Bach - Endimione (1999) DHM (I) - 1st recording 05:40 Giovanni Battista Ferrandini - Catone in Utica (2003) Oehms Classics (I) - 1st recording 08:48 Giovanni Paisiello - Proserpine (2003) Dynamic (F) - 1st recording 11:21 André-Ernest-Modeste Grétry - Richard Cœur de Lion (1990) Nuova Era (F) 12:47 Gaetano Donizetti - Roberto Devereux (2002) Opera Rara (I) 14:52 Saverio Mercadante - Il bravo (La veneziana) (1990) Nuova Era (I) 17:01 Giuseppe Verdi - Macbeth (Original Version 1847) (1997) Dynamic (I) 19:16 Giuseppe Verdi - Un ballo in maschera (1989) Deutsche Grammophon (I) 21:31 Arrigo Boito - Mefistofele (1956) Conductor: Angelo Questa (I) 23:46 Gabriel Dupont - La Cabrera (2000) Bongiovanni (I) Index of colors * 1st recording * Archived operas * Operettas * Oratorios * Première * Standard opera repertoire * Zarzuelas List of languages * List of languages New releases * Planned in 2015 * Recordings on stock with unknown release date * Week 24/2015 Archives of recordings * Comic opera archives (protected) * Comic opera archives (public domain) * Comic opera archives (restricted) * Jazz opera archives (protected) * Jazz opera archives (public domain) * Jazz opera archives (restricted) * Opera archives (protected) * Opera archives (public domain) * Opera archives (restricted) * Operetta archives (protected) * Operetta archives (public domain) * Operetta archives (restricted) * Oratorio archives (protected) * Oratorio archives (public domain) * Oratorio archives (restricted) * Zarzuela archives (protected) * Zarzuela archives (public domain) * Zarzuela archives (restricted) Category:Swissradio Opera/Archives/2015